Ark 6 Episode 7: The New Age Fathers love
No more searching... (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xc7lUbWEbqY)) Keyth kept his hands into his pockets as he pushed his way up the stairs. His head held low, and his hands messing with loose change within his pockets as he kept his eyes on the Kagemaru Zaibatsu building. "..." His eyes low and his fist clenched tightly he took the slow striding steps.. The Kagemaru clansmen stood at the door about 50 of them all in a single file militarty square, all compiled up. Once Keyth approached further they'd all soon step to the side to let there prince into the kingdom. Keyth looked up at the men and then the surroundings of the Kagemaru building. The Lobby was empty, the moon light shinning through the windows as he stepped into the middle of the room. He couldnt help but feel nervous, anger, and resentment. "..." He removed his trenchcoat and then took off his gloves. Unsheathing the blade from his back he'd tilt his head up, closing his eyes as the moonlight englufed him in its embrace. His heart began to thump, pound actually as he opened his eyes. His bright golden eyes... shining like some kind of becan. He walked around.. and began to speak. " Mother said... you were a hero." He said laughing. " MOther said.. you were a man who did what was right... But your nothing but a two bit criminal... a monster." He said tiltig his head up looking up at the top of the building to see a pair of bright golden eyes looking back at him. A red Aura flourshing madly around the dark figure as he looked down at the boy. His black hair moving swiftly in the wind, the only thing that could be seen on the dark figure were his eyes. Keyth pointed his blade at the man. " So tell me father... i've been lied to my whole life... why dont you FUCKING humor me... And tell... ME... WHO... THE FUCK... ARE... YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He took a step further. " ANSWER ME... ANSWER ME FATHER!" He flinched. (( Start music at 1:43 if your not at that moment.))" YOU.. YOU COWARD!" A LArge sonic boom would erupt from Keyome Tasanagi as he leaped from his standing spot landing right infront of his son. " If there is one thing.." Keyome said as he began to stand. " Is that i aam no..Coward...Son.." He said looking down at the boy, towering him in height and muscle mass. They locked eyes, there golden eyes staring back into each other. " I want nothing to do with a fucking Yakuza...Give me Nora's sister back.." Keyome smirked. " Change of plans.." He said lifting his right hand a powerful blast erupting from his hand as he did a push blast into Keyth's chest knocking him back by 10 feet. "..." His hand smoked as he looked down at his son. " Defeat me.. and ill give the girl her sister back." Keyth hit the ground with a striking roll before he pulled himself back up holding his right arm. It was Dis-Located. Keyth popped it back and stood up to eye his father. " This isnt a game! I've done what you've asked, leave Nora and her sister out of this!" The Rain outside began to start, a loud clap of thunder following behind it.(( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kUxMoQ-Xi2U)) " But son.. it is a game, dont you get it?" Keyome spread his arms out. " This world... is a chess board! Life is a game of chess... every move we make, pre-determines our fate! Dont you get it! You keyth! Were my greatest move!" Keyth stood holding his arm, eyeing the mad man before him. "...What the fuck are you TALKING ABOUT!" Keyth said charging at Keyome. Swinging his blade rapidly with inhuman speed. ' SHING,SHING,SHING,SHING,SHING,SHING-CKA-SHING!' Keyth blinked. Keyome had blocked every strike with his index finger...clashing with Keyths blade. " I knew... you were my son.When you saved my life 6-months ago. I had suspicons of you being here, but i knew that was you... the moment i saw you fight." Keyome smirked. " You were made!" Keyth uppercutted keyth with his right hand knocking him airboune. " To be my greatest weapon!" He said spin kicking the boy 5 feet away with a hard crash to the ground. Keyth rolled onto the floor holding his stomach, then coughing blood. "Your very soul... was mended with Necromancy, Dark Hadou, And even Technology..." Keyth held his chest and eyed the man. " Your mother and her tribe allowed me the power to break free of the Curse that plagued our family, allowing me to devour... my Oni. YES! I Keyome Tasanagi Did what even our Ancestory Nobunaga could not!" He said laughing as he raised his hands. " In Exchange...I Gave them all powerful children. Warriors bred from a powerful Dark Hadou User. But you... you were the special one. You took your mothers, and my Dark Hadou Traits... and now look at you. You dont even know... what you are!" Keyome said shaking his head. " Foolish boy... You are the Reincarnation... of Oniokami..." Lightning flashed behidn Keyome as he spoke the demons name. " After i defeated and devoured him. The Rest of his Soul rushed to the closet thing in my family. YOU! The Demon was in you at a young age, your body adapted and mutated, evolved with him. OniOkami no longer lives! Because you are Oni...Okami! My son! HAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAAHAH!" Keyome tilted his head back laughing. (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HNEiiJwhJPQ)) " You were meant for your mothers clan to be restored... but i made sure that didnt happen. I Realized what they had done. Those whores did something to me... I couldnt have anymore boys! They CUrsed me! They knew i wouldnt be able to have another male afterwards.... But they never told me! I tried Again, And a Again! Nothing! I even killed some of the girls out of anger!" Keyome said clenching his fist, lightning flaring from his body. Keyth stood holding his stomach further. " what... what are you saying to me!"" IM SAYING MY SON! I KILLED YOUR MOTHER AND THE REST OF THE CLAN SO YOU COULD COME BACK TO ME! HERE IN THE CITY! A LOST CHILD, LOOKING FOR HIS FATHER! ITS BEAUTIFUL! HAHAHAAHAHAA!!" Keyth shook his head holding his chest. " No... not my mother... not my mother.. you didnt... you... YOU MONSTER!!!"Keyth stood up dropping his blade and charging for the male. He Attempted to tackle Keyome but he poofed in a thing of black smoke making the young boy hit the ground face first. "AHHHHH!! I HATE YOU!" Keyth said slamming his fist into the ground over and over again. " I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!! AGGHHHHH!!" He slammed his fist into the ground over and over again untill a large crack was made nder is fist. Fate. Keyome CHuckled and rubbed his hands together. " Yes My son, use the pain, and the hurt, and the anger, the HATE... to fuel your fire, i knew you would. Your just like me... One day, you'll run the Kagemaru, and take over what i couldnt!" Keyth turned back to look at the man walking over and picking up his blade. "...Im.. nothing.. LIKE YOU!" (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LBBBlzXATI4)) Keyths eyes went a snow white, A Red Aura exploding around his body as the Dark Hadou began to consume him. His skin darkned and his hair stuck up, he heaved over and gripped onto his blade with both of his hands. " NOTHING... LIKE YOU!" Keyome smirked. " Oh i beg to differ.." He said crossing his arms. Keyth charged and swung his blade to the right, Keyome blocked it and then uppercuted the boy again, send a two piece into Keyths chest he tanked it and jumped into the air from the impace. Coming down with his blade clashing it into Keyome forearm. Keyome would boot him away and then push forward locking his arms around the boys waist and then lifting him over his head with both hands, like a Batista bomb. " WE ARE ONE AND THE SAME MY SOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!" He slammed him into the ground the earth exploding from under him as he smashed Keyths body into the ground. Keyth was engulfed in rubble but with a powerful burst of Chi he errupted out like a bat out of hell his body blasting off 10 feet into the air as he came back down, Using his Chi to power the strike up He Came down and clashed his blade with his fathers fist. The Ground erupting around the both of them.(( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5yGIFpSnT6o)) Keyths mind began to get fogged with images of his mother, his siblings. His friends. " YOU KILLED THEM........ ALLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!" He Pushed forward with the clash, His Chi errupting from his body in a black color instead of red. " IM GOING TO KILL YOUUU!!" He'd Push his father back with pure Chi alone, knocking him back. Keyth landed on his right knee breathing heavily as he stared his father down. Drool dripping from his lips like a savage beast. Keyome stood and then a slash would suddenly appear ripping his chest open. " ...?" He looked down and touched the blood. " Impressive.." He said smirking. "...AGGHHHH!!"(( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8khsVhAgA2k)) Keyth shook his head and his skin started to darken further. He took off using his shadow step techinque his body moving in a ton of afterimages as he circled around keyome. Keyome stood there and shook his head. " Childsplay.." He Clapped his hands together and a powerful gust of force would cease everything. Knocking Keyth back into the wall. The Ground began to rumble around Keyome as the ground dug up like a Goofer had been moving through it. " Tch..!?" Keyth exploded up from the ground impaling Keyome throguh the stomach. His Skin a Dark Black completely now. He Channled his chi into his blade and did a push blast of his own as he fired Keyome into the Ceilling all the way through the top of the building. Keyome landed on the roof landing in a handstand. " Not bad.." He only got a moment to relax as Keyth exploded up from the ceiling himself landing on the roof. The Rain pouring down on there bodies. His Skin a Jet black now, and his eyes a bright white. He Screamed at the top of his lungs and then clenched tightly to his blade, his body moved in a blurr. To the human eye it would look like Keyth made clones of himself as he began to attack Keyome all over slashes and rips tearing through the Chairmens body from all over. Keyome Caught the blade in his index finger, twisting his hand and gripping it he'd pull Keyth over to him and clotheseline the young teen with his left arm, Making keyth cut a flip in the air. Keyome caught the boy by his right leg with the rebound and slammed him back into the ground with a powerful crash. Fathers love... Keyth hit the ground with a hard roll. Dropping his blade on the other side of the building. (( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eu-xFvLaE68)) Keyth stood his body moving like some kind of brainless beast. His mouth dripped blood. Keyome began to walk over to him, his body bleeding heavily yet it wasnt enough to take him out. He took a flash step motion appearing infront ofKeyth he'd grip him with his right hand lifting him into the air, With his left hand his right arm would move with a blurring speed as he slammed his fist into the boy over and over again. Keyths body Jerked madly as he was knocked around. Soon Keyome simply would toss him to the right. Keyth hit the ground with a roll and slowly pulled himself up. "..." Keyome smirked and crossed his arms. "...Why do you fight.." " TO KILL YOU!" He said to his father pushing his body up. Keyth slowly began to walk to Keyome, Swinging his right hand out at the mans face. Keyome weaved to the right and slammed a back hand fist into Keyths face on the right side, then a kick to his shin whick knocked him off his feet. He'd Grip Keyth by his hair as he was on his way down and he'd knee him in the head knocking him back up right onto his feet. He knocked Keyth out of his Berserker mode. Wobbling left to right his body was beaten badly as he stood there blood leaking from his lips. " You arent... Strong enough.." Keyome said pressing his fist against the boys chest. Using a massive amount of Chi he'd fire him away from his body into an air conditioning unit. Keyth hit it back first, then his face colleded with the roof. He lay there in a pool of blood. Keyth slowly but surely pulled his body back up, he looked broken. Yet he kept fighting. He swung his arm out at Keyome, Keyome weaved to the left and knee'd him in the stomach and then caught him by his throat again and gripped him by his neck. Walking Keyth to the edge of the building he'd hold him over the traffic below with his right arm. " Your weak... The girl was returned to her sister the moment you stepped foot into my castle.." Keyome said holding him up by his neck. "...I hate... Ha-Hate you.." Keyth said in his grip. "...Good.." Keyome said dropping his son down from the 350 story building. Keyths body floating down to the earth as he travled down to the earth floating down slowly.His body drifted slowly, his life flashing before his very eyes, after 5 minutes... he fell into a car in the middle of some abdon alley way. Keyome turned his back and cracked his own neck. His body began to heal as his Secretary approached Keyome, pulling a coat over his body. " He isnt ready.." He said stepping into the building. Category:Ark6